


Calliteara Pudibunda

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Genius Hinata, Hinata has a high IQ, Hinata’s an artistic prodigy, Hinata’s basically the mini Einstein, Kageyama’s a musical prodigy, Kageyama’s older than Hinata in this, M/M, Probably going to change the title, it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a 14 year old genius, and an art prodigy. He’s also 1-2 years younger than everyone else in his school, smaller than most of the kids in his school, and in a wheelchair. Kageyama Tobio is a 15 year old music prodigy who has trouble socializing. Here are their challenges, adventures, and promises.





	1. Genius

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR STARTING ANOTHER FIC. I just have too many ideas that I need to write about. I hope you enjoy this! If you find any mistakes please correct them in the comments <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliteara pudibunda is a moth of the family lymantriidae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Some of the information in this is probably wrong, so correct me in the comments if you find any mistakes <3

He remembers his mom telling him about how smart he was at 4 years old. Apparently every bedtime story she read to him, he would repeat it word by word out of memory the next day, when he was 5 he was already at a 7th grade reading level. In kindergarten while everyone else played freeze tag, or played on the jungle gym, he would sit under a tree, and read books he shouldn’t have been able to read.

 

Long story short,

 

He was a genius.

 

He vividly remembers when some other kid who was average height, had brown hair, a voice that sounded like his nose was always stuffy, and cracked glasses because of his recklessness, told him that his dad said he’d grow taller than the whole school. He didn’t even look up from, “The Invisible Man” when he answered with,

 

“False, the tallest human ever was 8’11, and that is nowhere near how tall the school is. I highly doubt you’ll pass him. You seem to be at least 41 inches tall which is about average for a 6-year-old. If you give me your parents heights I can give you an accurate prediction of what your height may be when your older which means you might grow up to be tall if that makes you feel any better.” It seems that it didn’t make him feel any better because the kid started running away crying the second he was finished speaking. 

 

He remembers a teacher taking him aside, scolding him, and calling his parents. 

 

His reading skills were amazing. His math skills were even better.

 

He remembers in first grade they were all given a sheet with 100 simple addition, and subtraction problems. They had 10 minutes to finish, when he was finished he took out “Lord Of The Flies”. It wasn’t his favorite book, but he didn’t particularly dislike it. His teacher saw him reading, and asked him what he was doing.

 

“I’m done. Those problems were very easy I would like harder problems please,” he replied looking up from his book. His teacher looked shocked. He didn’t know why until he heard her mumble,

 

“How did you finish in 30 seconds?” 

 

More than half of the class weren’t even on problem 5.

 

“I could have finished even quicker, but the students in the hallway were very distracting.”  
His teacher nodded, and scolded the students outside.

 

He heard papers crinkling. She walked over to him, and handed him a paper with 200 simple multiplication, and division problems. They hadn’t even learned about multiplication, and division.

 

He finished that one even quicker.

 

Apparently his teacher had told his mother what had happened because the day after that he had taken an IQ test. He had an IQ Of 153. Average is 90-109. Albert Einstein had an IQ of 160. He was a genius. He knew that was something to be proud of, but to be honest he didn’t really care. You didn’t need a high IQ to do well In school.

 

He was only 8 when he had learned 3 languages by himself. He had taught himself to speak Spanish, French, and Arabic. He would try teaching Spanish to his father just for fun.

 

That year his father had died from an overdose while he was in school.

 

He remembers his mother very calmly trying to explain what had happened while he was reading about different bugs.

 

“Daddy flew up to the sky where everyone is happy, and smiling.” At that he seemed to have frozen, and he was convinced his heart has stopped beating, which he knew was highly unlikely, but that still didn’t stop him from convincing his self. He knew what his mother was talking about. He knew his father won’t be coming back any time soon. That night he tried calming down by repeating facts he learned from his book out loud by memory,

 

“Calliteara pudibunda is a moth of the family lymantriidae. The wingspan is 40–60 mm. The moth flies from April to June. Eggs are light yellowish brown with dark median spot. Larva usually light lemon-yellow, but sometimes brownish yellow, violet or blackish gray, with deep black segmental incisions, lighter dorsal brushes and red or brown pencil on the 11th segment. The larvae feed on oak, willow, birch, Prunus and Crataegus species.”

 

He woke up the next morning with red eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

 

Almost two months later he, and his mother had gotten into a car crash while driving to the mall.

 

The injury had caused him to get a spinal cord injury, which had resulted in paralysis. He was now in a wheelchair. Even that pain was minimal compared to the pain of losing his father.

 

He was only 9 years old when he was already reading books most second years in high school had difficulty reading. He was also doing math most third years in high school had difficulty doing. He was able to skip a grade, but his mother had decided it may do more harm than good. He was already having trouble communication with kids his age. Teachers told his mother that it made sense. Teachers told his mother that genius children had difficulty talking to kids, but had an easier time talking to adults. 

 

They didn’t seem to actually understand his problem. He loved talking to kids older than him, younger than him, and especially his age. Kids just didn’t seem to like talking to him. Whenever he told them about an interesting bug he read about they would make a disgusted, or confused face at him, and leave. Whenever he told them about his favorite painting they would pretend to have to go to the bathroom, and never talk to him again. He did have two friends though. Izumi, and Kōji never rushed him to finish speaking. They are always interested in what he has to say about human biology which was one of his favorite topics to learn about, and they always seemed to appreciate his paintings.

 

He also had a new baby sister named Natsu. She wasn’t a genius like people had expected her to be, but that didn’t stop his mother from loving her. Natsu was adorable, and laughed at his weird faces. She also never thought he was bragging when he spoke to her in German, a new language he had picked up.

 

When he was 10 he had painted on his whole bedroom wall a birds eye view of Los Angeles, California out of memory of what he saw during a helicopter trip. They had been on a helicopter tour for a trip during the summer. The painting is still there to this day.

 

Now he’s 14 years old, and is already attending High School. He, and his mother had talked about him skipping a grade, and his mother finally agreed to let him. They both didn’t want him to go through another year already knowing everything, and having people force him to do work for them because of that. He actually could’ve gone to college, he was already at that level, but his mother had wanted him to interact with people near his age.

 

Tomorrow is his first day of high school, he’s in a wheel chair, he has no idea how to communicate with people, and he’s 1-2 years younger than everyone else. It already seems like it’s shaping up to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fun game! How old do you think I am just by my writing?


	2. So-called genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this chapter sucks.

On the first day of school, he woke up to his alarm screeching at him at 6 A. M. He was confused for a second before he remembered what day it was. He quickly turned off his alarm and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. All of a sudden he can hear more screeching. Was his alarm clock not turned off? He vividly remembered turning off his alarm clock, and he had really good memory. That’s when he realized that the screeching was coming from Natsu. He giggled accidentally making a mess out of water, and toothpaste.

 

“NATSU GO BACK TO SLEEP!” He heard his mother yell.

 

“I wanna say goodbye!” Natsu whined. He can hear Natsu stomping his feet from all the way downstairs. They changed the guest room downstairs into his bedroom to make it easier for him to get around. He went back to his bedroom and changed into his uniform. He liked the uniform. It was simple. Nothing too flashy, or bright, it was simple and black, which made it seem more classy. He tried his best to tame his bed head, but gave up after two minutes of pulling out his hair out, he went over to the kitchen and practically inhaled his food, once his mother had finally gotten Natsu to go back to sleep (her first day of school was tomorrow) they finally left.

 

The closer he got to the high-school, the more anxious he grew. He was going to be surrounded by kids older, and bigger than him. He just had to hope that he’d find a group of friends and that this year wouldn’t be spent alone. Once they finally arrived at the school his mother kissed him on his cheek (much to his embarrassment) and dropped him off. That’s when he realized something.

 

He was lucky this school had ramps. Without them, this year would’ve been a lot more difficult. 

 

He rushed to the school and started looking for the office. He was about to give up, and ask someone when he bumped into 2 giants. The tallest one had blonde hair, and glasses and the other giant had black hair and a face full of freckles.

 

“Um...are you lost?” The one with freckles asked looking incredibly uncomfortable.

 

He wasn’t used to somebody starting a conversation with him, so he panicked.

 

“Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva is an uncommon connective tissue disorder. The disease is caused by a mutation of the body's repair mechanism, which causes fibrous tissue, including muscle, tendon, and ligament, to be ossified spontaneously or when damaged. In many cases, injuries can cause joints to become permanently frozen in place. Surgical removal of the extra bone growths has been shown to cause the body to "repair" the affected area with even more bone,” he said the whole thing incredibly fast without taking a breath. After this, his face turned into an intense shade of red.

 

“Um—” The blonde hair began before Hinata interrupted him,

 

“I MEANT TO SAY IM LOST,” Hinata screamed at them. He was terrible at this.

 

“Why didn't you just say so? Shrimp.” At that, he realized how he looked compared to the two. He was already short for his age, but his wheelchair just made him seem even shorter. Realizing this made him even redder. Freckled face saw this and slapped glasses.

 

“Sorry about that, that’s Tsukishima Kei. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. What are you looking for?”

 

“Hinata Shouyou. I’m looking for the office,” he said.

 

Yamaguchi nodded, before starting to show him the way to the office. Tsukishima was following behind him holding up a conversation with Yamaguchi. He wasn’t paying attention to most of their conversation until he heard the word pie.

 

“Pi? As in the food pie? Or as in  
3.141592653589793238462643?”

 

They both stared at him in shock.

 

They were probably talking about the food.

\-------------------------------------------

He finally made it to the office and got his schedule. He was in the college prep class. He wasn't trying to act all high and mighty, but he wasn't surprised. Like he said before, he could attend college he was already at that level. He thanked the principal and quickly made it to his first class, which was biology, a minute before it began. He hastily found a vacant desk and made his way over there. He replaced the chair with his wheelchair and waited for class to start. The teacher, a tall and skinny man with round glasses, and thin, balding hair, finally made it. He began teaching them cell biology. He already knew everything, so he got bored very quickly. He entertained himself by looking out the window, counting the clouds.

 

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9--

 

“HINATA SHOUYOU!” He jumped in surprise and quickly looked up at the teacher. 

 

“Y-yes?” He asked apprehensively. Everyone else in the class was looking at him since it became obvious that he wasn't listening. He saw Yamaguchi looking at him in shock, and Tsukishima trying to hold back laughter. He didn't know they were in this class.

 

“Please tell me the organelles, and their functions found in both plant and animal cells.”

 

“The Nucleus which is a spherical membrane-bound structure that is the control center for cell metabolism and reproduction. Ribosomes which are small round bodies that are the site of protein synthesis. The Endoplasmic reticulum which is a series of interconnecting membranes. They serve to transport cellular materials around the cell. They also store, and synthesize substances. The Cytoplasm which is a watery material that aids in the cell's metabolism. Golgi bodies which are stacks of flattened sacks that serve a processing, packaging and storage centers for products released, form the cell,”

“Lysosomes are sac-like structures that contain the digestive enzymes to help digest the cell's nutrients. Vacuoles are membrane-enclosed sacks that store materials. The Mitochondria produce energy. The--” The teacher interrupted him before he can continue,

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH! You think that just because you are a “genius” you can sass me?!”

 

“Of Course no--”

 

“You think that you don't have to pay attention because you're a so-called genius? Well, I THINK----” The bell rang before the teacher could finish the sentence.

 

“You got lucky this time so-called genius.” The teacher rolled his eyes at that word. Hinata quickly fled the classroom not wanting to listen to the rest of his teacher's complaints.

 

He could feel the eyes of every other student on him.

 

What a fabulous start to the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fun game! How old do you think I am just by my writing?


End file.
